Is this Love?
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Tómame en tus brazos, sucumbamos en esta hermosa y retorcida relación Drabble ::Yullen:: POV-OC y muy pervert


**Pareja: **Kanda x Allen

Un drabble que tenía por ahí guardado, así que decidí subirlo ya que no he actualizado nada, espero que a alguien le guste esta cosa…

**Advertencias:** POV Allen al igual que muy OC, léxico fuerte, insinuaciones sexuales explicitas y demás cosas.

**Disclaimer: **DGray man no es de mi propiedad!

* * *

><p><strong>Is This Love?<strong>

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

><p>Una y otra vez nos peleamos, por cualquier cosa…sea hasta insignificante te enojas maldito Bakanda, ni siquiera te gusta que te corrija cuando cometes algún error… ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan orgulloso?...<p>

Pero yo también lo soy, no?, pero yo debo perder ante ti, lo cual es casi siempre, cuando tomas mi cuerpo sin siquiera esperar mi aprobación…introduciendo tu maldito miembro erecto dentro de mi lastimándome una y otra vez con tus violentas embestidas deleitándote-mas- cada vez cuando me oyes gemir tu nombre de una forma tan necesitada que no sé de donde salió eso…

Y después que me has follado más de tres veces-lo cual es muy poco viniendo de ti- y que me has dejado en claro que soy una puta, mejor dicho TU puta. Solo rio irónicamente, es sorprendente la forma en que me demuestras que soy solo tuyo…

Sé que un "te amo" nunca saldrán de tus labios, aquellos que siempre me besan salvajemente dejando mis pobres pulmones sin aire y mis labios rojos e hinchados de tu tacto tan violento conmigo…al igual que dejar por todo mi cuello de chupetones y mordidas, para dejar más que claro que soy tuyo, pero no creo que necesites hacerlo, porque estoy consciente de que disfruto mucho mas mi vida contigo al igual que el recorrido de las misiones con tu compañía y creo que ya es más que obvio porque…

Y lo más raro…es que no me quejo, amo que me trates de esa forma tan violenta.

Ja!...Somos la pareja perfecta; tú eres un maldito bastardo con una mente tan descaradamente retorcida que sorprendería hasta al mismo Lavi y completamente sádico-excitándote siempre con mi olor- y yo un Masoquista que disfruta del dolor que me haces sentir y en verdad no me importa y no estoy para nada loco…

Pero me sorprende demasiado como te excitas, como tú miembro se pone más erecto cada vez que me desgarras y luego de que te has venido dentro de mí observas detenidamente con una sonrisa socarrona como por mi entrada sale tu semen mezclándose con mi sangre…

Maldito depravado y eres un apóstol de dios?...si claro!

En realidad no sé si esto se pueda clasificar como amor o alguna forma de amor, pero aun así, aunque no lo crean estoy feliz. Honestamente no me importa lo que diga la Orden Oscura si se llega a enterar y me imagino que tu también piensas igual Kanda, que nos tachen de maricas, de pecadores y de dañar la imagen del vaticano-de por sí es un asco- pero ellos no saben de lo que se pierden, por que cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntan siento como si hubiera llegado al mismísimo paraíso con solo una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista…es magnífico!

…Jujuju!...pero nunca lo aceptare frente a Bakanda, es muy divertido interpretar siempre el papel de uke sumiso es mucho más emocionante para ambos por que así pasaran por tu nada santa cabecita una sin fin de cosas que asustarías hasta la persona más pervertida del mundo y la destronarías claro esta…y con un dulce beso que nos damos antes de caer en el país de los sueños es la única forma que sabemos que nos amamos…

Pero lo pienso una y otra vez y aun no si esto es amor o solamente sexo, pero como ya dije antes, soy feliz con ese degenerado a mi lado y sentir sus fuertes y musculosos-no mucho-brazos rodeando mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo protectoramente para sorpresa mía y creo que para el mismo también…

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Qué tal?...dije que Allen me había salido un poco-demasiado - OC pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, se que Bakanda hizo falta pero aun así siempre estaba presente en es POV de Allen y weno si tienen una queja, opinión o comentario ya saben que lo pueden dejar en un review.<p>

Reviews plz~! 83

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita! 8DDDD**


End file.
